The present invention relates to lawn care apparatus; and more particularly, it relates to portable lawn care apparatus which is convertible to machines performing different lawn care functions.
The increased amounts of waste together with restraints that are being imposed on the way in which such debris can be disposed of (in particular, the air pollution laws prohibiting open burning) the collection and disposal of debris has become a problem. Such debris not only includes leaves, grass clippings, hedge trimmings, fallen branches and the like, but it also includes paper, boxes, wrappings, etc.
The present invention provides a portable lawn care apparatus which includes attachment assemblies for converting it either to a mobile vacuum, a shredder/chipper, a blower or a stationary vacuum with flexible hose.
The apparatus includes a gasoline engine mounted on a chassis provided with two side wheels, and it includes a push handle in the form of an inverted U. An impeller housing is mounted to the wheel axle and in front of the engine. It includes a cylindrical side wall and front and rear walls. The front wall has a large central opening. The drive shaft of the engine extends coaxially inside of the side wall of the impeller housing. An impeller assembly is mounted on the drive shaft inside the housing. The side wall of the housing includes two separate discharge openings; and a blocking plate is selectively positionable in one or the other of these discharge openings to block it, depending upon the intended use of the apparatus.
Preferably, one of the discharge openings or outlets on the impeller housing projects laterally near the bottom of the housing and the other projects upwardly from the top of the housing. When used as a shredder/chipper, a mobile vacuum or a stationary vacuum, the blocking plate is attached to cover the lower discharge opening; and when used as a blower, the blocking plate is inserted to cover the upper discharge opening.
As a mobile vacuum, it can be moved either by hand or it can be drawn behind a small tractor for cleaning an area of grass clipping, leaves and other debris.
The vacuum attachment assembly includes a nose cone having an intake aperture parallel to and adjacent the ground, and which mounts to the front side of the impeller housing. A front caster wheel assembly is adjustably mounted to the nose cone for adjusting the height of the intake opening. An exhaust elbow is connected to the impeller housing to direct material exiting through the upper discharge outlet into a dust bag located rearwardly of the engine and between the arms of the inverted U-shaped push handle.
The shredder/chipper attachment assembly includes an inlet hopper into which the material to be shredded is fed, and which is mounted to the forward wall of the housing. Knives are secured to the impeller blade for chopping and shredding the material which is then exhausted through the upper discharge opening and conveyed by means of the exhaust elbow into a collection bag. An apertured mulch plate may be placed in the upper discharge outlet for this application so that only material of a predetermined small size passes to the collection bag. Such a plate is particularly useful if it is desired to compost the material.
For use as a blower, a blower attachment assembly is secured to the front of the impeller housing, and it includes a baffle plate spaced forwardly of the housing to permit the intake of air. The baffle plate is provided with a caster front so that the apparatus is stabilized in use, and for this application, the blocking plate is attached to cover the upper discharge outlet. A blower nozzle is then secured adjacent the impeller housing adjacent the lower discharge outlet to direct air either forwardly or sideways of the apparatus which is easily pushed by an operator or drawn by a vehicle.
A vacuum hand hose attachment assembly includes a front cover plate secured to the forward end of the impeller housing and provided with a sleeve to which a long flexible hose is mounted. A pick-up nozzle and handle are secured to the forward end of the hose which is moved about by hand; and a pedestal is secured to the cover plate so that the device can rest on three supports, including the two wheels. For this application, the blocking plate is secured to cover the lower discharge outlet; and again, the exhaust elbow is attached to the impeller housing to route debris collected into the collection bag.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in their various views.